jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo
PLAYSTYLE Bully the opponent with large, high priority normals to make them turtle, and eventually crumble. Jotaro is a character meant to abuse his beefy, high priority normals. His stand in particular is an enormous presence, and pokes involving him often have surprising range. If he manages to clip the opponent, he has the tools to convert the opportunity into at least a small combo. If he has enough meter, he can then perform a devastating time stop reset combo. Jotaro depends on both S-OFF and S-ON for his gameplan. S-OFF for mid-range pokes and close range specials, S-ON for close range pokes and mid-range specials. In S-OFF, his jumping attacks have very beefy hitboxes and stay active for long periods of time. They have great range and often catch the opponent just moving around. He also has 3H, a long range low poke that can be confirmed into specials. 623A is a good anti-air and reversal. 63214A is a good combo ender with great wall carry. S-ON has good pokes for up close, including standing normals to stuff jump attempts, ranged Ms to catch backdash attempts, and jumping attacks that are great air-to-airs. S-ON also has 6H, a command overhead that gives Jotaro a set-up. His 623A and 64321A are both good okizeme moves that keep the opponent on their toes. 623A is good at the wall, especially during time stop to set up a wall juggle afterwards. 64321A is good to play with spacing in the open, and can be stand rushed to extend combos. Jotaro’s strong normals and good damage make him popular for beginners or players that want to abuse a ‘simple’ playstyle. He does have some depth to him, however, so it’s important to come up with new tricks to keep him from getting too predictable. His size, while useful, makes him a big target. It can be hard for him to side-step or get around traps. Also, his specials all require meter to be safe, so being caught without meter limits his options severely. PROS * Normals have big range, stay out awhile, and have high priority. * Can clip opponents easily and confirm into combo. * Unblockable setups with S-ON 623A. * S-OFF 63214A has good wall carry, gives okizeme. * Solid overall damage output. * Time stop leads to guaranteed resets and big combos. * 623A good anti-air and reversal. * Big size is very imposing and dominates space. Can squeeze space or allow a gap at any time. CONS * Big size can make it hard to side-step or evade obstacles. Especially in S-ON. * As a result of this, zoners can give him trouble. * Relies on meter to stay safe, so making a bad call leads to punishment, or sacrificing bigger combos. * Straight-forward playstyle means you’ll have to get tricky not to be too predictable. Combos Stand-Off 5LMH>3H>63214H: 165 damage. his most powerful meterless combo. 5LMH>3H>236A: 156 damage. 5LMH>3H>236A>HHA: 282 damage. 1 stock 5LMH>3H>GHA: 393 damage. 2 stock. 5LMH>3H>S>5LMH>GHA: 451 damage. 2.5 stock. Stand-On 5LMH>236H>236H: 143 damage 5LMH>214H>S>(Dash)5L>5LMH>3H>236H>HHA: 370 damage. 1.25 stock 5LMH>6H>22S>5LMH>6H>5LMH>6H>5LMH>6H>5L>(Throw): 521 damage, 3 stock. you may need to walk forward a bit in the combo for all the hits to connect. Category:Characters